User blog:Pogingjose/Fanfic Writing Contest
Was fun to write this fanfic story of vargas and lava. Put a small love story mojo in the story too :D. A Change of Heart It was the time of Humans against gods . Two promising elites from the ruined empire of Agni fighting to become the best, one will be known as one of the Six Heroes and the other will change his destiny. VARGAS Vargas had a very hard life. Born in the slums of the ruined Empire Agni he was cast out with his family because he was different. He had a scrawny body, little arms and most of all he had red hair. Most of the people only had dark hair. The villagers see him as a sign of misery or a dark omen. (If only they knew that he has the power of FIRE within him). One time after a day working in their family farm (he was bullied again) he came home only to see his mother, brothers and sisters murdered by the minions of Cardes the Malevolent (one of the Cursed gods). Shocked he was unable to move. The minions mocked and left him. He vowed to avenge his family. He was depressed, but a strange force was guiding him back to their old home, where he found out that his father was a knight in the order of Agni who fought in the battle, but his body was never found. All his father’s weapons and training materials were hidden below their old home. He trained with his father’s favored long sword. He then colored his hair black and become a knight. Later he will join the tournament to know if he really is the best. LAVA Lava is one you might think to have a lavish lifestyle born in the ruined empire of Agni but in a well off family. She was beautiful, with long dark hair, ruby-eyed and very talented. Unknown to many she trained everyday with the elite knights. She was unbeatable with the short sword. With her parents and their gold/connections they were able to hire Lorand to teach her how to control fire. When she was of age, wearing a mask to hide her identity, she joined the tournament to test how she would be against the best. Pre-Tournament Before the tournament began, there was celebration, a feast. LAVA was one of the invited and most noticeable. She was the most beautiful of all the women. Vargas was enticed and could not resist talking to her. There was a spark with the two. The celebration ended, the two disappeared in the night only reappearing in the morning. No one gave much notice. Tournament The Arena was with many powerful players from all over. Some wore blue extravagant armors, some carried machine guns and bows, even some fairy folk and a very hyped up burny joined in. The most prominent was a Dark Knight in black armor covered from head to toe. The battles were magnificent, The Dark Knight beat the old champion, Vargas beat a very easy going but talented warrior named Eze. Then the battle between the DARK Knight and VARGAS is next. The Dark Knight did not fight, she mostly guarded and used potions and seals. Vargas was not impressed he thought she was mocking him. With a burst of power he attacked her wounding and removing her mask. He was paralyzed to see that the Dark Knight was Lava. Lava was surprised and out of instinct she attacked Vargas with a super burst and knocked Vargas out. Lava defeated Vargas, a princess of the empire Agni defeated the most powerful Knight of Agni. The whole nation celebrated. Battle of the gods Lava was the winner of the tournament; the Emperor of Agni gave her the Fire gods wings as a prize. Lava was wounded gravely while she rested the emperor gave her the wings. Lava dreamed about the Fire god telling her that there will be a great Battle with the gods soon and she will help protect the humans, but there was a catch; she was with child. A God cannot have a child. Vargas was drafted, and he was to fight in the front lines. Vargas fought bravely saving a lot of lives but he cannot hold off all the forces of the gods. Gravely wounded he awaited his faith. As he faded away, he heard Lava's distant voice, "Take my wings. I don't need them anymore." When he came to, he found blazing wings on his back, but Lava was nowhere in sight. THE END Category:Blog posts